Cómo molestar a Edward Cullen
by Graceful-Evil-Angel
Summary: Las mas absurdas formas para molestar a Edward, cortesía del rotundo aburrimiento de sus hermanos. ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, blah, blah, blah…

**Summary:** Las mas absurdas formas para molestar a Edward, cortesía del rotundo aburrimiento de sus hermanos. ONE SHOT

* * *

**Cómo molestar a Edward Cullen**

1) Dile a Edward que viste a Mike Newton flirteando con Bella uno de esos días que él estaba "acampando".

2) Grítale y acúsalo en público de ser un acosador por observar a bella dormir y seguirla a todas partes.

3) Dile que es pésimo tocando el piano.

4) Canta "Like a Virgin" en tu cabeza cada vez que Edward esté cerca.

5) Dile que su relación con Bella es pedofilia y podría ir a la cárcel por eso.

6) Pregúntale a Edward cómo es Tanya.

7) Termina cada argumento diciendo, "Muérdeme, Edward".

8) Cada vez que se queje, dile, "Y qué vas a hacer, Edward? Ir a Italia?".

9) Die que su cabello no es color bronce, sino pelirrojo, y que debería dejar de negarlo.

10) Cada vez que Edward salga de una habitación y diga adiós, ponte de rodillas y ruégale que no se vaya, no otra vez.

11) Remplaza su ringtone con "Outta my head" y asegúrate de que no pueda cambiarlo.

12) Constantemente recuérdale que Bella casi lo cambia por un perro.

13) Dile a Edward que Bella está embarazada de Mike.

14) Después de que lo haya matado, dile que bromeabas.

15) Dile que ser vampiro no es excusa para su pésima higiene, su cabello huele horrible y debería tomar una ducha.

16) Dile que Renesmee es sexualmente activa.

17) Pregúntale si podría ofrecerse como donador de sangre.

18) Pregúntale qué edad tiene.

19) Luego míralo boquiabierto y dile, "Oh dios! estás VIEJO!".

20) Imagínatelo desnudo mientras lo sigues.

21) Dile que sabes lo que Bella está pensando.

22) Toma su pulso y comienza a gritar cuando notes que no tiene ninguno.

23) Tírale agua bendita y grítale algo sobre un exorcismo.

24) Dile que se ve demasiado pálido y llévalo a un salón de bronceado.

25) Dile que Bella y Mike hacen una buena pareja.

26) Dile que piensas que es genial en la cama.

27) Luego comienza a reír y a hacer bromas sobre su virginidad.

28) Dile que es el único virgen de 107 años.

29) Pregúntale por qué todos en su familia tienen más músculos que él.

30) Dile a Edward que Bella fue a Volterra a pedirle a Aro que la convierta en vampiro.

31) Cuando él esté en Italia, dile que solo era una broma.

32) Pídele que te convierta en vampiro.

33) Cuando te diga que no, ruégale y amenázalo con lastimar a Bella.

34) Cuando finalmente acepte morderte, susúrrale al oído, "No puedo esperar a que Bella oiga esto!".

35) Cuando te muerda, grita y llora diciendo, "Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a una pequeña niña como yo?".

36) Una vez que seas vampiro, dile a Edward que mordiste a Bella.

37) Dile que tenía razón, su sangre olía tan bien que no pudiste resistirte, lo lamento.

38) Dile que ahora puedes leer su mente y debería estar avergonzado de la forma tan... gráfica que piensa en Bella.

39) Ríete cuando él trate de explicarse, y dile que solo estabas bromeando.

40) Empújalo bajo el sol (ya que ahora tienes fuerza suficente para hacerlo) y comienza a canturrear "Los diamantes son los mejores AMIGOS de las chicas".

41) Dile que se ve muy frio y pregúntale si no quiere un calentador.

42) Llámalo "sanguijuela" o "chupasangres" cada vez que lo veas.

43) Pregúntale por qué hay una cruz en su casa si es un vampiro.

44) Arrójale ajo a la cara mientras gritas, "MUERE MUERE MUERE!".

45) Oblígalo a ver la película "Virgen a los 40".

46) Sonríele cada 5 minutos en el poceso del punto anterior.

47) Cómprale un perro y llámalo Jacob.

48) Dile a Tanya que Edward quiere volver con ella.

49) Filma la pelea entre Bella y Tanya.

50) Obliga a Edward a beber sangre humana.

51) Dile a Rosalie que Edward piensa que es fea.

52) Siéntate y observa los resultados del punto anterior.

53) Baila alrededor de Edward cantando "Seventeen forever".

54) Obsérvalo fijamente con ojos entrecerrados por varios minutos.

55) Cuando te pregunte qué estás mirando, pregúntale si no es aquel sujeto de Harry Potter.

56) Pregúntale por qué no tiene una linda cicatriz en la cabeza.

57) Pasate horas cocinando la cena y obliga a Edward a comer.

58) Cuando él se niegue, sal corriendo enojada, gritando y llorando.

59) Corre alrededor de Edward canturreando, "Bella y Edward sentados en un arbol, C - A - Z - A - N - D - O!".

60) Imagina a Bella desnuda constantemente.

- Ni de broma voy a hacer eso!! - Alice se debatía entre tachar o no el último punto.

- No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo, he tenido algo de practica - Emmett sonreía burlonamente y le quitaba el lápiz.

- Yuuuuuck! esa es una imagen que no necesitaba en mi casta mente! - Alice ponía cara de asco.

- Oh, vamos hermanita! no hay una sola fibra de castidad en esa cabezita tuya - La pequeña vampiro puso cara de cachorrito mientras su hermano se carcajeaba.

- ¿Qué hacen osito? - Rose los interrumpió desde la puerta de la sala.

La rubia se acercó al sofá y comenzó a leer la lista que estaba sobre la mesita de café. A los pocos minutos comenzó a reír sonoramente.

- Lo sé amor, no es genial!? - Una enorme sonrisa cruzaba el rostro de Emmett. Cielos, con qué facilidad se emocionaba!

- Yo diría ridícula, se han dado cuenta que necesitan una humana para hacer la mitad de esto? - La sonrisa de Alice se desmoronó en un segundo ante la lógica afirmación de su hermana.

- Rayos! sabía que algo se me había escapado! - Volvió a hacer un puchero mientras su hermano negaba con la cabeza.

- No seas aguafiestas cariño! aún nos queda mucho material... - Antes de que pudiera terminar, su pequeña hermanita ya estaba saltando y aplaudiendo otra vez.

- Sí! Vamos a hacerlo! - Alice estaba que no cabía en sí de entusiasmo. - Listo, hermano?

- Lista, hermanita!

- Eeeeeddiiiieee!!! - Llamaron los dos al unísono mientras Rose desaparecía silenciosamente, preguntándose por millonésima vez cómo se había enamorado de su esposo...

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE?**

**ESTA VEZ SE ME DIO POR AGREGAR DIÁLOGO**

**SI NO LES GUSTA RESUMIRÉ SOLO A UNA LISTA,**

**LA PRÓXIMA VEZ.**

**Y HABLANDO DE PRÓXIMA VEZ...**

**A QUIÉN LES GUSTARÍA FASTIDIAR?**

**SERÁ DESICIÓN DE LOS LECTORES**

**SOLO DEBEN DARLE CLICK AL BOTÓN VERDE ;)**


End file.
